


Voicemail

by eggdrops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, I wrote this like two years ago, but i have 0 motivation to start a new story, have fun, no happy ending, so im starting my ao3 account with this bad boy, you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggdrops/pseuds/eggdrops
Summary: Damn you for putting yourself as the voicemail greeting.





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> basically i wrote this 2 years ago but i wanted to start off this account so here it is!  
> basically just angst :-))  
> (there will be a HECC tons of typos in this lol)

Everything was silent in the vacant lot that Kuroo was in. Silent except for his sobbing. It felt like the quiet eerie surrounding was acknowledging the situation, scared of letting sound even be heard other than Kuroo's crying.

He paid no attention to the unusual lack of noise, because the thoughts in his head was already too deafening for him. His defeated figure was bent over, kneeled onto the cold smooth pavement, fist clutched tight together and pressed against the ground.  
 _Damn you, (F/N)._ ** _Damn you._**

In his hand was a clutched phone, and a quiet soft dialling sound spreading across the room space.

_Ring ring._

_Damn you for being so nice. Damn you for always staying by my side. Damn you for being you._

_Ring ring._

_Damn you for attaching yourself onto my heart. Damn you for kissing me. Damn you for being my lover._

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm not answering," You melodic voice rang out, echoing throughout the vast area.

_Damn you for being so_ **_kind_ ** _and_ **_generous_ ** _and picking my drunk ass up at the party._   
  
  


 

_It's the well known party, thrown every year at that rich kid, Ronald, 's house. Only invited people could come. Kuroo was invited. You weren't._

_"It's alright! Go have fun! I'll pick you up at twelve, yeah?" You shot him your heart melting grins._

_Parties was never your favourite, having to live in a suburb area your entire childhood life. Kuroo was extremely gloomy these days; due to the loss of a volleyball tournament. Trying to cheer him up, you volunteered to pick him up, so he didn't need to drive back home, and that he could drink his head off and have fun. Hopefully._

_12:07 am_   
_"Excuse me, have you seen this tall guy? Black hair, called Kuroo?" You asked around, your innocent eyes peering at drunk teenagers._

_"Ah..hic! i think i saw someone...like that with a...chick, hic! 'oher there somewhere..." someone drunk hiccuped and pointed to the back of the room._

_"Arigatoo," you thanked him, but your blood ran cold at those words. Chick. It was really funny that how a single word could affect you. He wouldn't do something like that, would he? He's Kuroo. He's the one who wouldn't physically detach himself from you unless you gave him a kiss. He's the one that stays by your side everyday, no matter what._

_No...he wouldn't do that. A wave of relief washed over as you stumbled over to the directed place, bumping into several people on the way._

_You spotted him, the usual messed up raven coloured hair poking out in the corner of the room._

_"Kuroo!-"_

_But he was_ _ Kuroo _ _. A Kuroo that didn't have a stable relationship until he met you. A very foolish_ _ drunk _ _Kuroo. The words died in your throat as you spotted a girl beside him, practically eating his face._

_Tears almost immediately threatened to spill. Taking a deep breath, emotions rushed all at once towards you. It was like taking buckets of feelings and dumping them all on you at the same time. Your chest felt numb, so very numb, but how could you feel so much pain at the same time?_

_-_   
  
  


_Even in his drunken stage, the moment Kuroo saw your devastated face, he knew he did something horrible. Never had he seen that face before. It almost killed_ **_ him _ ** _. He wanted to rush over to you and just hug you, but this girl was practically on top of him, forcing her lips on his neck now._

_Oh no. Something wasn't right. Why is her mouth here. This isn't suppose to be right. How did he end up here? How could he do this? Why would he do this?_

_Almost throwing the stranger off him, he stumbled over to you._

_"Ehh...(L/N)...how're yooouu..." he tried to apologize in his drunken mind. He really did. But probably to you, he looked like he just had the time of his life._

_You stiffened up, your eyes already misty. "Let's go."_

_Your voice was so cold and bitter, but you didn't leave him back at the party. A promise was a promise. You were just too nice to break something like that._

_In the car, Kuroo threw himself on the back seat, not feeling too well, and the turn of events still fresh in his mind. What was happening?_

_The engine started, and the trip was a quiet one. You didn't say a words, but if Kuroo paid attention, he could see your shoulders shaking and tears cascading down your cheek. An occasional hiccup was heard in the midst of silence._

_"Heeyy...(L/N)....arree youuu...okay..?-"_

_His sentence was never finished. All he could remember was noises. So much loud disturbing noises, car noises to be precise. Bright lights._

_And you throwing your body over him to protect him from the impact._

 

 

"Leave a message after the beep so I can contact you as soon as possible!" your static like voice over the phone lines brought him back to reality. He misses your  _real_  voice so much.

_Damn me. Damn_ **_me_ ** _!_

Kuroo slammed his fists against the floor, a sob shaking his body. He was shaking so badly, so badly. Screaming in frustration, he slams his fist over and over into the ground, trying to get these bottled feelings out.

Waking up. Covered in bandages.

_'I'm sorry, but (L/N) had their body on you, presumably using their body to shield you from the crash attbe point of impact._ **_They_ ** _didn't make it.'_

That wasn't suppose to happen. Why would you do that, after what he did to you? You should have given up on him, pursuing your own dreams. You would have been successful. But he dragged you into his life, and then that happened.

_Damn me!_

_Damn me for getting you into this big mess! Damn me for getting you into my life!_

Beeep. The sound of the phone interrupted his thoughts once more.

"...ha...ah...hey (L/N)..." For the first time in forever, he was at a loss for words. "Listen...I know I already called you a lot...fifty two times, maybe?

I just miss you so much. This is the closest thing I can get to you. Your voice. There's really no reason that I'm calling...I'm just...so sorry. You're never going to hear this, but I just want to say this...maybe get it off my chest. I love you so much...and I regret every single choice that led up to that. I'm sorry....please come back...I love you...I  **need**  you-"

Beeep.  
  
  
  
  
  


Damn you for putting your voice on the phone.


End file.
